


home

by getloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, I love them so much, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot, omg this is so random but kagesuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getloud/pseuds/getloud
Summary: “Tobio,” Koushi placed his hands by collar of Tobio’s hoodie. “It’s okay if you find yourself lost every once in a while.” Tobio’s breath hitched as he stared back at Koushi. “You can always come back home. I’ll always be here.” A small, weak smile spread on Koushi’s face.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this fic deadass came out of no where, but here i am succumbing myself in kagesuga brain rot :D
> 
> enjoy <3

Nostalgia brushed against the tip of Tobio’s nose. It’s a feeling that could be translated into and transmitted through any sense, but for Tobio it predominantly came as a scent. Cafeteria food— milk cartons to be ever more specific—suffused the air of the lobby area. It wasn’t the most pleasant of scents, but a small smile crept on his face, nonetheless. He waited for two children, holding hands, to exit the building before walking over to the older, stockier woman at the front desk. With a warm grin, she pointed towards a hallway and aided Tobio’s journey by providing specific directions to find the person he came to see. He smiled back and thanked her before delving into the depths of the colorful and nostalgia lined building. Innocent laughter echoed through the hallway as well as exaggerated voices of bickering, excitement, and disgust. Tobio didn’t even bother to imagine the contents of the hundreds of simultaneous conversations bouncing off the wall, focusing only on counting down the numbers on the doors lining the hallway. The doors and windows were decorated with vivid artwork. As Tobio progressed down the hall, the artwork became less and less skilled, confirming that he was going in the right direction.

He stopped outside the door labeled E46 in bold, glittered font. He peered through the glass, his eyes softening upon falling on a certain someone. That certain someone was distracted, tangled in between dashing children, millions of questions, and farewell hugs. Regardless of the chaos erupting inside of the room, they were calm and collected, tending to every child. Tobio’s mouth stretched in amusement.

“Are you here for Suga- _sensei_?” Tobio heard a light voice utter from his periphery. Tobio turned, blue eyes meeting one’s much earthier and miniature. Tobio just hummed at the little girl sitting against the opposite wall before him.

“It’s probably gonna be a while. Are you a friend of _Sensei_?” She continued, patting the floor tile beside her. Tobio scanned the area around him as if fearful of someone seeing him, but took a seat beside the girl anyway. Her nearly black brown hair was tucked back in a high ponytail, with little strays poking in seemingly ever direction. She sat, legs crossed, beside her a backpack and a mummified volleyball, torn and tapped to avoid further deterioration, between her legs. This of course perked Tobio’s interest regardless of his trouble communicating with children.

“Yea, a friend… you could say that.” He paused before continuing, “You play volleyball?” He asked, eyeing the girl’s ball. Her eyes beamed upon looking back at Tobio.

“Mhm, I play for the girl’s club.” She replied, now twirling the ball in one hand. Tobio nodded, as if in approval.

“Do you play?” The girl questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Sometimes.” Tobio lied, gently, rhythmically tapping the back of his head against the wall behind him. The girl gave him a quizzical look, eyes narrowing followed by furrowing eyebrows.

“You don’t have to lie.” At this point, she was turned, completely facing Tobio with a bold expression on her face. “I know who you are, Kageyama- _san_.” Her remark and all too audacious smile made Tobio’s eyes widened at first but quickly fell naturally into a grin.

“Alright children! Single file line please!” Koushi’s voice now ringing through the hall as he wiggled backwards outside the classroom with an army of children before him. “Bus-riding and walker friends, you know where to go. If you’re getting picked up, please walk to the office _nicely_.” Stress was evidently embedded in the last word. “Okay, loves, enjoy your weekend!” Koushi exclaimed before all the children scurried out of the room to their respected destinations. A sweet smile spread across his face watching his students disperse. Locking the door to his classroom, Koushi spoke, his back towards the two. “Did I make you wait too long—Tobio?!” Koushi shouted upon turning around, surprised by the raven-haired boy sitting very small next to an even smaller girl. “What the hell are you doing here?” He laughed, still sounding very surprised. Tobio stood, dusting off his pants, to meet a grinning Koushi. He wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Homesick.” Tobio finally responded. Koushi didn’t hesitate to embrace the much taller boy, arms secured around his waist.

“You could just say you missed me, Tobio.” Koushi sang, stretching the last syllable of the name. The girl watched the two men converse for a minute before fake coughing, calling for attention. “Oh, Yasuko- _chan_ , do you have practice today?” Koushi turned to the girl, still shamelessly embracing Tobio.

“That reminds me! I should be going! Thank you for the chat today Kageyama- _san_!” The girl collected her belongings and ran, disappearing into the hallway.

“No running, Yasuko- _chan_!” Koushi directed to the girl already too far away to hear him. He then turned back to Tobio, cocking an eyebrow. “Now, how am I supposed to punish you, Tobio- _chan_?” Koushi stated, switching to his teacher tone. Tobio’s expression softened as an airy feeling swelled in his broad chest.

“How about dinner as a bail out?” Tobio suggested warmly.

“Ohhh, Tobio- _chan_! This is why I can never get mad at you.” Koushi exaggerated with a pout.

[-]

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while. The new term’s been a doosey.” Koushi spoke while stirring the contents in his bowl. The steam dancing out of his dinner created translucent veil over his milky complexion. Tobio couldn’t help but study Koushi for a bit longer than usual.

Tobio shifted himself in his seat before replying, “You don’t have to. It’s a long drive, plus it’s pointless; I’m always practicing or away for a game.”

“Yeah, but I know how lonely you get, and you probably miss me screaming ‘Kageyama- _san_! Nice serve!!’ from the stands every once in a while.” Koushi declared, animatedly pretending to hold a megaphone. Tobio scoffed, eyes tender. “But, seriously, why such a sudden visit? It’s not like you to miss practice without an occasion.” Koushi’s expression fell into one of concern. Tobio saw this coming, but had not really prepared an answer. It’s not like he even had an answer for himself.

Tobio’s mind traveled back to two evenings ago, where he stretched on his sofa after practice. He neither was content nor irritated; tired nor restless; sulked nor cheerful. He didn’t feel anything. It was as if his chest was impaled, making him feel absolutely nothing. Koushi was right, it wasn’t like him to miss practice without an occasion, but something subtly coaxed him to drive five hours north of Tokyo in a compellingly unurgent manner. 

“Change of scenery more or less.” Tobio decided to say, intently watching Koushi’s delicate blinking. Koushi hummed in response.

“Tokyo must get really tiring.” Koushi said, food pocketed in his cheek. “Oh, I know! Let’s go to Matsushima! You probably haven’t been there in ages, plus the weather is a lot nicer now.” He suggested, a chopstick in his hand piercing the air.

“Sounds good.” Tobio replied, ducking his head closer to the plate.

[-]

Their walking subsided upon reaching the crimson bridge connecting two of the Matsushima islands. The spring sun had just begun to set, allowing the bay to mirror the beauty of the sky. The air grew crisp, but not too cold. It was the kind of breeze that was ready to bid winter goodbye, ready for the warmth and rebirth of the land and heart.

Koushi, as if too excited, untangled his fingers from Tobio’s and leaned against the railing, eyes swallowing his surroundings. Tobio, as if somewhat offended, trudged to Koushi and rested his chin on the older’s shoulder. His mind traveled to a point in time were doing the simplest gestures of affection to Koushi was impossible. He remembered how it took around a month to remove ‘Sugawara- _san_ ’ and ‘Sugawara- _senpai_ ’ out of his vocabulary as enforced by Koushi himself. The way ‘Koushi’ rolled out of his mouth too wrong, but too beautiful at the same time, as if a word in a foreign language or a succulent bite into a forbidden fruit.

Tobio brushed his nose against the plush fabric of Koushi’s baby blue sweater. Regardless of the long workday, his delicate cologne still lingered. It’s a relapsing scent that is commonplace to Tobio regardless of separation. A fond warmth builds in Tobio’s stomach.

The breath exhaled from Tobio’s nose tickled Koushi’s neck, resulting in soft giggles escaping his lips. He scavenged his sides to find Tobio’s toned forearms. Once retrieved, he wrapped them around his own waist, narrowing their distance. His fingers just barely grazed over Tobio’s knuckles. They stood there for a while, Koushi steadily swaying his body as if responding to music. The only thing the two could hear, however, was the flow of the water and their breathing. This was enough to for Koushi to songify and slowly dance to. When the sun completely set, Koushi shifted in Tobio’s embrace, now facing him without distancing their bodies. Koushi stared into Tobio’s ocean eyes which appeared glossed as if kissed by dawn. Oh, how he wished to dive into Tobio’s orbs, basking in their warmth and mystery. Regardless of the many years they spent together, there was still so much Koushi had to learn about Tobio, so much Koushi had to uncover. Knowing this, Koushi was ready, always ready, to dive into Tobio. Sometimes having to pull Tobio out in the process.

“Tobio,” Koushi placed his hands by collar of Tobio’s hoodie. “It’s okay if you find yourself lost every once in a while.” Tobio’s breath hitched as he stared back at Koushi. “You can always come back home. I’ll always be here.” A small, weak smile spread on Koushi’s face.

A sensation rising in Tobio’s made him feel weightless, but Koushi’s hold, at that moment, grounded him. “K-Kou…” The taller stuttered, unsure of what he wanted to say. _Thank you_ felt meaningless. _I love you_ didn’t feel right at that moment. _I know_? Tobio simply dipped to reach Koushi’s height, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh, come here you big baby.” Koushi whispered with a giggle, pulling Tobio by his nape. The warmth of Koushi’s lips on Tobio’s reminded him of the Miyagi sun caressing his young, bare toes. Koushi was the embodiment of Tobio’s nostalgia and sanctum. From his encouragements and smiles in his Karasuno uniform to the way he cheered for Tobio decked in Adler’s merchandise, Koushi tamed the roaring waves in Tobio’s eyes.

Underneath the blanket of the Miyagian night sky, on the scarlet arced bridge stretched across the Matsushima bay, Tobio found his home.

[-]

“Earth to Kageyama- _san_!” Yasuko yelled, failing her arms around to catch the boy’s attention. Tobio apologized after composing himself, twirling the girl’s beat volleyball in his calloused hands. “My sets aren’t going to get better if you keep staring at Suga- _sensei_!” Tobio’s gaze quickly fell on the distracted Koushi rallying up his students on the other side of the tinted window. He then turned to Yasuko with a light blush coloring his cheeks.

A chuckle fell from his lips before preparing a toss for the girl. “Let’s go, show me what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> to the ppl that have been supporting/commenting on my recent work, thank u sm! i greatly appreciate it :( *mwah*
> 
> you can find me on [twitter :P](https://twitter.com/tobiodraft)


End file.
